


truth

by literallynoone



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Erotica, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoone/pseuds/literallynoone
Summary: "Pero cómo podría, ¿cómo podría yo, un despojo de mentiras, olvidar el momento en el que logré que la verdad dejara de serlo? Busqué más contacto, besé más, lamí más. San gimió, gimoteó, murmuró palabras… mi nombre. Solo cuando él lo susurraba tenía sentido."
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	truth

La verdad era salada. En cuanto la tuve al alcance de la lengua cerré la boca y la saboreé con los ojos cerrados. Era extraño afianzarme de algo que había estado rondando por mi cabeza durante tanto tiempo, tener la certeza de estar haciendo exactamente lo que quería hacer. Así, sin más, sin cargos de conciencia, sin limitaciones, sin rencores de metal oxidado que me cargaban de peso la vida y los deseos y me ahogaban en la penumbra. 

La verdad gemía contra mi oído, suspiraba y estiraba sus manos en busca de más, más y más. La verdad no quería redimirse, y yo tampoco. Lo queríamos todo del otro, quería regocijarme en su pureza innata, quería limpiarme el alma mientras ensuciaba la suya. La verdad quería ser corrompida, ser humana, ser persona. Y yo iba a darle todo lo que me pidiera.

La verdad tenía nombre, rostro y un pasado, y yo sabía todo lo que él había querido contarme. Levanté sus brazos y los puse alrededor de mi cuello antes de tumbarlo sobre la cama. Una de las cosas que sabía era que nunca había hecho eso. Le pregunté en susurros como se sentía y me respondió un rápido y entrecortado _sigue._ Nos quitamos los zapatos.

Y seguí, porque le verdad se llamaba San y nunca antes había estado tan cerca de él. Le quité el jersey y él me lo quitó a mí con manos nerviosas y temblorosas. Metí los dedos en su pelo, estiré de él para que me mirara fijamente a los ojos.

_No habrá vuelta atrás._

_Hazlo, hazlo._

Volví a saborearla, la verdad, entre mis brazos, contra mis labios, sintiendo su extensión en cada célula de mi cuerpo. Quise morirme allí mismo, llorar, gritar; porque estaba subyugando la verdad ante la peor de las realidades. Estaba haciéndole exactamente lo que siempre quise hacerle y aquello me convertía en algo más que un simple mentiroso. Me convertía en alguien capaz de envenenar la exactitud.

Pero sabía que San quería aquello tanto como yo. Quería tomar cada una de las partículas de mi existencia y fusionarlas con la suya, quería hacer inmortal aquello que se había estado creando con vehemencia, durante tanto tiempo, durante tantas eternidades. Aquellos dedos fríos y delgados colándose en mis pantalones, aquellas largas piernas enredándose en mis caderas, elevándose, frotándose. Quería gravarlo a fuego en nuestras conciencias.

Pero cómo podría, ¿cómo podría yo, un despojo de mentiras, olvidar el momento en el que logré que la verdad dejara de serlo? Busqué más contacto, besé más, lamí más. San gimió, gimoteó, murmuró palabras… mi nombre. Solo cuando él lo susurraba tenía sentido.

Al principio estaba perdido, completa y absolutamente a oscuras, palpando a tientas mi destino y entonces, con una bufanda roja cubriéndole los labios, apareció San, la única verdad que he tenido en mi vida. La única certeza. Mi única buena costumbre. Y en ese momento, mi única certidumbre estaba desabrochándome los pantalones, quitándomelos, dejándome desnudo y mirándome con las mejillas sonrojadas y la piel cubierta de gotitas de sudor. Suspiró y sonrió, una sonrisa risueña y embriagada, tímida y traviesa.

 _Desnúdame_ , susurró.

Entró en el bar un día lluvioso de invierno. Inofensivo, cansado y mojado. Se pidió un chocolate caliente y yo le invité a un café al día siguiente, porque me gustó, porque me apeteció, porque quise. Y San aceptó. Nos sonreímos, hablamos y conocimos como si todos nuestros movimientos no estuvieran dirigidos a una sola meta. Supe al instante que él sería más que un interés remoto, que él era mil veces mejor que yo. Por eso lo estaba desnudando lentamente, paseando las yemas de mis dedos por las curvas de sus piernas, de sus nalgas, besando el interior de sus muslos y escuchando como él me suplicaba que parara.

_Si sigues, no podré seguir yo._

Un gruñido, un suspiro, un _no puedo_ , cuando decidí que me daba igual si él no podía seguir conmigo. Pero San hundió sus dedos en mi pelo y estiró de mí. Lo miré, paseé mi lengua por la comisura de mis labios y él jadeó. Los mismos ojos inocentes inyectados en deseo, en la más profunda cólera. _Te he dicho que pares._

_Pídeme cualquier cosa menos eso._

Tiró de mi pelo de nuevo, tiró mi cabeza hacia atrás, expuso mi cuello, lo atacó, lo lamió, lo mordió. Él ya casi no temblaba, el menos no de miedo. No reprimí ni un solo gemido, ni un solo movimiento. San me empujó, me tumbó en el colchón. Desnudos como estábamos, en mi cama que sin duda se nos quedaba pequeña. _Hazme lo que quieras._ Iba a dejar que me hiciera cualquiera cosa.

_No se trata de eso._

_¿Y de qué se trata?_

Se arqueó, juntó nuestros cuerpos, gemimos. Se frotó, inmovilizó mis manos en lo alto de mi cabeza. Me removí, buscando, explorando, besando los brazos que mantenían los míos anclados.

_De hacerlo eterno._

Eterno. Para siempre. Aquello era imposible, pero me negué a pensarlo. Por primera vez en la vida quise creer en algo. En San, en las verdades que sentía cada vez que sus ojos me acariciaban.

Enredé mis piernas en su cuerpo, nos giré, lo volví a acorralar. Boca contra boca, pelvis contra pelvis. San con la boca abierta, arqueándose, jadeando, lubricando con su lengua los dedos que me exigió con urgencia que llevara a su entrada. Besé su estómago, su cuello, lo besé en los labios, le acaricié el pelo, la nuca, las marcadas líneas de su cara. Paseé la punta de la nariz por su cuello, chupé el lóbulo de su oreja, dejé que me abrazara y gimiera mientras… un dedo, dos dedos, más profundos; apretados, cálidos. Cogí lubricante.

Él estudiaba literatura. Mi verdad era sabia, buena, elocuente. ¿Cómo no caer? ¿Cómo no acabar deslumbrado, aturdido, enamorado? Porque estaba enamorado, no había dudas, ni peros. Negarlo me convertiría en un necio, en un cobarde, y yo podía ser muchas cosas, pero no eso. No cuando mi corazón había decidido apoyarme por una vez en la vida.

Me acarició, siseé, apoyé mi frente en su frente y _hazlo ya, por favor_ y lo hice porque qué otra cosa más podía hacer. No había opciones, nunca las hubiera habido. Abrió más las piernas, puse un cojín bajo sus caderas. Lo miré, sonrió, tembló, me atrajo hacia él y me besó. Inexperto, nervioso, audaz con cada una de sus miradas. _Hazlo, Wooyoung, hazlo._

Me alineé, le aparté el pelo de la cara, y empujé. Suspiré, jadeó.

_Escuece._

_Lo siento._

_No. Continua._

Con cada embestida fui más brusco de lo que había pretendido, pero San pedía _más, más, más._ Y yo le daba más, se lo daba todo, absolutamente todo. Porque San no quería algo más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo. La verdad me quería a mí, a todas y cada una de mis partes. Nos deconstruimos y construimos con cada vaivén, con cada palabra, con cada beso salado y jadeante que nos acercaba cada vez más a aquel indeseado fin.

La primera vez que me tocó sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago, la prueba irrefutable de lo que estaba pasando. Después, ya no hacía falta que me tocara. Una mirada, una sonrisa, su sola presencia.

Ya no me cosquilleaba el estómago. Era mucho más que eso. Sentía mi piel en carne viva, expuesto, desquebrajada y sangrante. Sentía el orgasmo aglomerándose en mi sexo, sentía el interior de San apretándome mientras el suyo se liberaba bajo mi tacto, entre mis manos.

Me abrazó, me apretó contra su cuerpo, nos manchó a los dos el abdomen, me besó y me suplicó que no parara, de nuevo, casi ido, salvaje, soñando. _Creo que te quiero._

Me corrí. No respondí. Oculté mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y él me acarició el pelo hasta que mi respiración volvió a la normalidad. La verdad ya había sido dicha, en alto, bien alto y claro.

Él apareció con una bufando roja tapándole los labios y yo le dije que sí a todo porque era la verdad, mi verdad, porque sencillamente era incapaz de decirle que no. Y él creía quererme. A esas alturas. Lo creía.

Era mejor que nada, me dije, mejor que nada, mejor que ignorancia, que negación, que egoísmo. Salí de su interior, se removió, medio jadeante, tal era su poder en mí que todo empezaba a endurecer de nuevo. Y al parecer ese _creo_ también era poderoso, porque se clavó en mi estómago y lo miré con una leve sonrisa. _Quererte me pone mucho._ Me agaché, bajé, lo lamí.

_¿Eso crees?_

Lo vio, las únicas dudas que me rodeaban cuando estaba con él. Lo que él sentía, lo que yo creía que él sentía por mí. Fui inseguro por un solo segundo y él lo vio, vio lo mismo que él veía en él, me expuse sin darme cuenta, provoqué sin ser consciente la reacción en cadena más apasionante de mi vida. Sus miedos eran los míos y su _creo_ ya no era necesario.

Me tumbó, se sentó sobre mí y me metió en su interior sin preguntar, sin preámbulos. Era un mentiroso que ya había empezado a echarla de menos. A aquella única verdad. A mi certidumbre.

_No lo creo. Lo sé._

_13/10/2019_

_Noone_


End file.
